1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a debris cleaning system and more specifically it relates to a debris cleaning system for safely and efficiently cleaning debris such as broken glass from a variety of surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hard particulate debris such as broken glass has been known to be difficult to clean from a surface such as a floor. Generally, when cleaning such debris, a broom and dustpan must be utilized, wherein the broom brushes the debris into the dustpan for disposal. However, this method is not efficient in picking up all pieces of debris. Further, shards of glass or other debris can become stuck in the bristles of the brush. Vacuum cleaners are known to incur mechanical failure when used to clean hard, particulate debris such as glass. Mechanical sweepers have suffered from similar shortcomings, either becoming clogged and non-functional or failing to properly clean the area of the debris.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved debris cleaning system for safely and efficiently cleaning debris such as broken glass from a variety of surfaces.